


Going Through Something

by LearnedFoot



Series: What Is Real? (Mysterio Manipulating Peter Ficlets) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Quentin Beck Doesn't Play Fair, Rough Sex, Tony Stark kind of appears in this, but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter thinks it’s just a dream…





	Going Through Something

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags! This is darker than I usually go.
> 
> Originally written for the prompt “consent issues” [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/377813.html?thread=2212534229#cmt2212534229). It’s been cleaned up and expanded a bit.

Peter’s subconscious must be going through something, because this isn’t what his sex dreams are normally like at _all_ : face smashed into a pillow, hips held up in a bruising grip as Mr. Stark pounds into him, silent except for pants and grunts. Normally in these dreams Mr. Stark is full of praise, telling Peter he’s a good boy, he’s doing so well, he’s perfect. Peter misses that. Misses the dreams where Mr. Stark takes him gently, kindly, with adoration in his eyes.  
  
Not that this doesn’t have its appeal. It took getting used to, but he’s come twice already, and his dick is hard again, throbbing as Mr. Stark keeps hitting a certain spot with unrelenting force.  
  
The rhythm picks up; Mr. Stark bends over, one hand sliding around to grip Peter’s cock, the other coming to rest at the back of his neck, pushing his face further into the pillow. He gasps for breath. A voice laughs against his ear. For a disorienting second it doesn’t sound like Mr. Stark at all.  
  
Then the hand on his dick squeezes and he loses track of anything except pleasure. He comes with a smothered yell. Mr. Stark moans and slams down, filling him; holds him in places as he rides out his orgasm with demanding thrusts, making Peter whimper and jerk, overstimulated. Finally, just when Peter thinks he’s going to break, he collapses on top of him, nuzzling into his hair.  
  
“That was very good, Peter,” a voice whispers into his ear. It’s _definitely_ not Mr. Stark’s voice—it’s Mr. Beck’s. “That was very, very good.”  
  
_Dreams are weird_ , Peter thinks vaguely as whoever it is bites into his neck, making his cock twitch to life again. _Really, really weird_. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved.


End file.
